Only Loved the Sea
by Angel of Forbidden Love
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki, a kindhearted summoner meets the coldhearted pirate captain of the 'Sharingan' and makes him fall for him, what will poor Naruto do, when his fate is to die? NarutoFFX but no FFX characters! NaruxSasu


Authors Note: Okay! This is a story that I just thought of on the spot! I don't know how it came to me but it did. I think watching Pirates of The Caribbean 2 had something to do with it! This story is sort of a mixture of Final Fantasy X. However, the characters will not be making an appearance, just the aeons. Anyway this is a NaruSasu story so if you have issues with that, get out! I don't want any flamers, and I don't expect any! Thanks and on with the story.

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a boy with the amazing and mysterious powers of a summoner. A cold-hearted pirate captain of the 'Sharingan', Uchiha Sasuke. When Sasuke has never felt love for another or recieved love from anyone, meets Naruto and falls for him, what will he do when he finds out that all summoners fate, are to die to save the world that he was brought up to hate?

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X. I do not own Naruto and everyone knows that he belongs to Sasuke and Sasuke alone! If you think other wise please give your opinion to Sasuke, but I do warn you, your chest might be meeting with some chidori ;

* * *

**Only Loved the Sea**

* * *

_Chapter One: Encounter_

* * *

Sitting on this boat would make anyone wonder, whose is it? Everyone would be able to tell that it was a pirate ship, but the real question was, why was it so clean? Most pirate ships were filthy with grime, dirt and the sea-salt wetness of the ocean. However, if you had Uchiha Sasuke as the captain, this was not an unlikely situation. Sasuke liked everything nice and orderly. He was a perfectionist. He wanted his priorities straight-forward and organized. He got all of his treasure on time, and as scheduled and if he didn't get it, the crew was in for a rough night. Sasuke was never one to be jolly and kind. Therefore, forgiving his subordinates for mistakes that might have occurred during the mission was not likely. This beloved ship of his was named 'Sharingan' and no matter what ship it was, if the crew spotted the red eye and three comma-like marks on the flag, they would retreat.

Sasuke was not one to be messed with. He was notorious throughout the lands. Every port whether it be Konoha, Suna, Sound or any other major ports of the world, they feared, that one day Sasuke might decide that "hey I want to take over a port! Attack Konoha/Suna/etc!'

The reason why they feared him? The reason why he was notorious?

He was known to only love the sea. The ocean was known to be his and they said… they said that he was able to summon creatures from below the depths of even the darkest and deepest of oceans. He was known to be a cruel man, not knowing love and never once caring if anyone of his crew members died. This personality of his, however, soon changes.

* * *

A boy walked the streets of Konoha, bright blonde hair bouncing as he skipped along. Meet Naruto Uzumaki, the most respected boy of the nation. His father was the Yondaime of Konoha and was a powerful and influential leader. You would expect this boy to be stuck-up and rude. He was known to be inconsiderate and selfish.

This, however, was far from the truth.

Naruto was a kind boy ever since he was a child. When he got hurt he would not cry, when he was in trouble he would not ask for forgiveness but take consequences as they came. He had the patience of a God and was able to handle the stares he got from villagers as he walked on by. He never screamed and he would never get angry unless necessary. He took care of the wounded and helped those who are mentally troubled. However, he has never been loved by another other than his own father. His mother had died while giving birth to him and he felt the need to make his father proud because of this fact. He wanted to show his father, that his mother's death had been worth it.

He looked up as he heard the sirens of an attack. The boy sighed and turned around to head the other way. He had to go back home right when he had decided to go on a walk. What a coincidence. By the direction the sirens were coming from it was definitely a pirate ship that was attacking. He knew because no other nation was brave enough to attack Konoha from land or even water. So the blonde boy came to a conclusion that it was definitely a pirate ship that was either just plain stupid or not have been 'in' with the new and powerful Konoha. Wondering which pirate ship it could be, he started to run back home to his beloved father.

* * *

Sasuke had heard some suspicious rumors from his information gatherer, Kakashi. Sasuke had heard some rumors about a person in Konoha who has been taking special training to learn to become a summoner. What a summoner was, Sasuke did not know but he found out from Shikamaru, another one of his crew members, that they were people born of a power called Holy. Aeons, Shikamaru had told Sasuke, were beings from the three worlds (meaning Heaven, Earth. And Hell) that could be summoned to summoner's aid when called upon. Sasuke decided that he would threaten some information out of the current Hokage of Konoha and see what he finds. If Sasuke decides that this summoner can be of some danger to his ship and his crew he would kidnap him or her and put an end to their life.

He ordered Gaara, his first man, to come with him in his little mission to find the 'summoner' and they were off to infiltrate Konoha.

Naruto arrived home to find it dark and silent. This was weird in Naruto's case. Usually the moment he came home in situations like these, his father would be pacing at the doorstep waiting for Naruto's return. While Naruto was on his way through the castle to find his father, he looked outside a window to find the flags of the pirate ship that was infiltrating Konoha.

His eyes widened as he saw the red eye, with three black comma-like dots in the eye staring right at him. Then he heard a clinking of two katana going at each other. When he listened more attentively he noticed that it was coming from his fathers' room. He immediately began bolting up the stairs to his fathers' room.

When Sasuke had entered through the window of the Hokage's window he and Gaara had been welcomed by two kunais. Gaara had immediately ran after the Hokage with his katana at the ready but Sasuke had stopped him. He told the red-haired man that the Hokage was his prey.

"Where's the summoner?" Sasuke asked the older blonde haired man with indifference. Sasuke was never one to show his emotions. Sasuke had somehow managed to get the Hokage in a bind, katana at his neck.

"Why are you looking for him?" The Hokage had retorted with the same amount of indifference.

"I just want to know if he would be any danger to my crew, my ship… or my waters." The dark-haired teen answered.

"He's not…" He was cut off by a light and gentle voice calling to him,

"Tou-San…"

* * *

When Naruto entered the room, the first thing he saw was a beautiful dark-haired man with glowing red eyes staring at him with emotionless eyes. He was also holding a katana to his father's neck. He looked to the right and saw a red-haired boy around the same age as the dark-haired one. He had pale green eyes and a tattoo of the kanji 'love' on his top left part of his forehead.

"Who are you people?" Naruto asked calmly as always.

"My son, run away! These men are after you! Use Valefor and run! They won't be able to come after you in the sky." The Yondaime had shouted to the younger blonde. Naruto's expression stayed as calm as ever not even making a move to run away.

"You are after me?" Naruto had asked, while the dark-haired man was looking at him with the same indifference as before.

"Are you the summoner?" The dark-haired boy asked in a deep melodic voice. Naruto just nodded his head.

"Then we are…" Gaara had replied in the dark-haired boy's place. His voice, too, was deep and melodic. However, it was cold and menacing and seemed to not know the meaning of love, friendship or any other warm feeling.

Naruto closed his eyes for a few minutes shielding the beautiful baby blue color. When he opened them, they look determined, stern and fierce as ever.

"If you are after me, then I am here to negotiate." Naruto retorted, determined to make them agree to his conditions. Naruto was surprised to see emotion on the dark-haired boy. He looked… amused.

"Name your price." The dark-haired boy replied with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"My three conditions are that you leave Konoha at peace and are never to return, unless wanted. Second, you are to let go of my father this instant. Thirdly, if you agree to these terms, I shall come with you willingly and follow whatever you, and you alone, say." The younger blonde looked calm and determined as if we couldn't just drop his fathers hold and come after him with an attack. Sasuke was interested with this boy.

Gaara, however, was thinking different on the whole subject. The boy was getting too ahead of himself. He could kill the blonde at any moment with his powers…

"And… if you think that you can kill me at any moment, please do come at me with full intent to kill, for if you don't, I'll be forced to kill you." The young blonde had interrupted his train of thought with that sentence. Gaara was now interested with the blonde as well. The naïve blonde thought that he could kill him… the demon of the sand.

Sasuke thought hard on the conditions of these. He couldn't thinks of any holes or disadvantages and could only come up with one conclusion. The younger blonde was doing this to save his father, the father that decided to speak up now.

"You have to run! Please, be selfish for once. Save your own life." The younger blonde acted as if he couldn't even hear his father's voice. Such devotion and love… something Sasuke had never felt. Something Sasuke believed for a long time, that no one in this tainted world would ever have the heart to give him. Sasuke watched the blonde intently, and could see that there were glistening in his eyes. The younger blonde… was spilling tears.

Sasuke didn't know what he was doing when he let the Yondaime go and walked softly towards the blonde. He didn't even flinch as he approached. The young blonde blinked and the tear escaped his eyes. Sasuke was now so close to the younger boy that he could feel his breath on him. He leaned in and kissed the blonde's cheeks and stopped his tear from traveling all the way down his smooth face. The blonde was shocked and moved back, taking several clumsy steps to bump into the wall.

Sasuke walked towards the shrinking blonde and trapped him with his arms. Sasuke smirked slightly and closed in on his ear while wrapping his arms around the shy boy's waist.

* * *

Naruto didn't know what to do as the beautiful dark-haired boy closed in on him. He had no where to run and all he could do was be… shocked.

The beautiful boy closed in on his ear and whispered gently, yet seductively, five simple words.

"You belong to me now…"


End file.
